Wandering Soul
by Tsukushi-Tenshi
Summary: When a young cat demon meets a monk in the woods will love bloom? or will this be just another horrible tragedy for her to bear on her soul?


It had been 7 weeks since I had started my journey to find someone who would help me find a cure for my village. It all happened so suddenly. In a flash everything started dying and everyone became ill. The elderly and children were the first who died. Now the rest of my village was vanishing like dust in the wind. I, being the only healthy one left, was sent to find a cure....but Im afraid that I might be too late.

It has been two weeks since my last letter from my village. I have feared that they are all gone now. Such thoughts fill my heart with sadness.

"Hey. You seem sad. How about a free palm reading?"

I looked up to see a fairly young looking monk.

"Nani?" I said.

"Oh! You're from the cat demon tribe huh? I heard they didn't believe in such things so I understand why you wouldn't know about palm readings."

I nodded. He smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks redden.

"There's no need to blush. You are quite pretty."

"What?!?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Um...may I ask your name Monk?"

He smiled and said, "Miroku"

I nodded. Bowing I prepared to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

"Now you must tell me yours. That's quite rude you know."

"Gomen....m-my name's Ichigo."

"Ichigo," he said with a smile.

I could feel myself blushing again. The way he smiled at me made my heart skip. I couldn't understand how I could feel something for a human. Surprising myself I smiled back.

My knees felt week all of a sudden and I couldn't see straight. Everything went black and I collapsed.

When I woke up I was in a small room. There was a small fire burning in the middle and there was a window to the right. I could hear the ocean. The waves softly crashing against the rocks.... I remember this sound.... I remember that this was the last sound I heard before the disease hit. After that....all I heard were screams of terror...and pain. When was the last time I visited the sea? When I sat at the waters edge and just let the scenery take me away into an endless dream? An endless dream with him beside me again?

"Hey....your finally awake I see"

I sat up slowly and saw Miroku sitting in the corner. I could feel his gaze on me and I had to turn away to hide my blush.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Um...a week I think....," I stammered out. I was ashamed of myself. Once I had left for my journey I was robbed of all my money. I couldn't get a job because all the humans hated the fact that I was a demon and I didn't feel like killing for money. Usually I would steal....but I hadn't seen any villages in a while so...

"A week?! How can you live like that?!" His voice was tinged with concern.

I looked at him and I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"It's not all that bad. I was just tired because I've been walking for a while now," my words were strung together and I mumbled a good portion of them.

He smiled and set a plate of food in front of me. "Eat," he said plainly.

I gobbled the food down in seconds. I blushed when I heard him laughing.

"Guess I was hungrier then I thought."

"Guess so."

I turned my head. "Miroku sir, may I ask why you always seem to be staring at me?"

"It's simple," I turned to face him and he had a strange expression on his face, "you're beautiful."

I blushed and stood up.

"Um...um....I....um...," I couldn't say anything else before I ran from the room onto the sand. I stopped when I saw the sea. It was the middle of the night and the moon left a florescent glow on the water which made it sparkle as it crashed against the rocks. Every time the waves would hit they would explode into a white blaze. I sat on the ground and allowed my feet to trace patterns in the water.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?" I turned and saw Miroku walking towards me. I knew I had tears streaming down my face but I didn't care. My heart was breaking. I longed to go back home. Back to the home I knew and loved. I wanted to go back to the time when I was free. I didn't want this heavy burden. I didn't want the feeling of guilt if I failed. I wanted to go home and see him again. I wanted to see the only other man who called me beautiful. My Kalim.

"Why are you crying?" He sat next to me and I leaned on his shoulder. It felt strange finding comfort in someone I barely knew...but I felt I could trust him.

"No ones ever told me I was beautiful before."

"Guess no one ever realized it then, because you are."

I could feel myself blush again but this time I didn't care.

"There was one...," I wasn't sure why I was telling him this but it just poured out of me like some kind of spell falling from my lips.

"Who? Someone from your village?"

"Yes. He was my best friend. We grew up together. For as long as I can remember we were always by each other. Never apart. We made that promise. Saying that we would never leave each others side. We were foolish when we were young."

"Then why isn't he with you? Why are you all alone?"

"He died," by now I could not stop the tears even if I tried, "one day he came back from hunting very ill. He was bitten by some rabid animal and it had given him some kind of disease. Even when the elders would say not to go near him for fear of infection I stood by him. On his death bed he held my hand and said that he loved me and that I was beautiful...he died while looking into my eyes." I looked at the waves and sighed.

"Soon after his death...everyone in the village became ill. The disease spread quickly and took out most of my tribe. In a last effort the elders sent me to find a cure."

"But why you?"

"Because they believed it was my fault. They thought I was cursed because I was the only one not getting ill. They told me to find a cure or never come back. I stopped getting letters from them 2 weeks ago....either they have all perished and I'm all that's left...or they have given up on me and have forgotten that I ever existed."

I kept crying, the tears burned my eyes and fell from my face like rain. I felt an arm drape over my shoulder and I was pulled in for a hug.

"M-Miroku?"

"It's alright. You don't have to be sad anymore. You don't have to be alone anymore. I won't let that happen"

I didn't understand what he was saying. I wrapped my arms around him and cried on his shoulder. His body was warm against mine and I could feel him breathing. I don't know when but I fell asleep on his shoulder, and the last thing I heard was the crashing of the waves against the rocks.

I woke up when the sun first began to rise and walked out onto the shore. I knew I had to get back to looking for a cure but I didn't want to leave just yet. I was finally feeling a sense of happiness and I didn't want to loose it.

"I knew I'd find you out here."

I turned and saw Miroku. He was sitting on a rock and smiling at me. I blushed and looked away. Why does he always have to look at me like that?!

He laughed and said, "Im heading into town. Wanna come with?"

"Huh? You sure? People might stare because I'm with you."

"Yeah probably...but don't worry...I wont let any of those horny old men get there hands on you," he winked and I blushed some more.

"O-ok then...I guess ill go too."

"Alright! Let's go!" he grabbed my hand and we began walking. I blushed when I saw that our hands were together. There were linked by the fingers. Each laced into each other. I felt my heart quicken and the feeling of his hand on mine sent shivers up my spine. Why was I getting so flustered from something as innocent and simple as holding hands? He probably just wanted to make sure I followed him. I looked over at Miroku and he turned to look at me. He smiled and I couldn't help but blush.

When we finally got to the village he let go of my hand and I missed its warmth. He signaled to me to follow him and we walked into a nearby bar. I sat next to him and he ordered some sake. I felt it best to keep quiet. Maybe then no one would notice me. I looked around and saw that it was too late. I could hear there whispers and they made me wanna scream. I wasn't hurting anyone but they automatically felt it there right to judge me.

"Miroku-san...I-I would like to leave."

"Huh? Why? Our sake's not even here yet and I want you to meet some friends of mine. It would be rude if we left ne?" He poked my nose and laughed. "Don't worry about those people. There just behind the times. They don't realize that your just here for a drink. Give them some time."

I smiled and nodded. For some reason I felt relieved.

"Miroku-sama your sake" A young girl of about 15 placed the bottle on our table and hurried to take another order.

"That's Tsukushi. She's a real nice girl. She told me she liked your ears."

"Huh?" I didn't think there was anything special about them. There just cat ears. I did like the ear ring that Kalim gave me. I've never taken it off.

"It was funny. She came running up to me when you were sitting down and said HOW CUTE!!!! I just loooooove her ears!!" He was imitating Tsukushi's squeaky voice and it made me laugh.

"Hey Miroku!!!!"

I winced at the loudness of this strange child who came running up to our table. He had red hair and a cute little fox tail. Miroku referred to him as Shippo.

"Shippo, this is Ichigo."

"Hi!!," he said in the cutest voice I've ever heard. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the little creature and crushed him in a hug.

"You're SO CUTE!!!!!"

He was flaying his little arms and trying to get away but I couldn't let him. He was just too adorable. When I finally let him down he jumped into my lap and sat there as if that was were he would always sit.

"Well Shippo, where's Inu Yasha? And Kagome?"

"They'll be coming soon. They said they had something to do. Probably go make out or something. You know how they are."

"Haha yeah..."

I was confused. "Um...Miroku-san....who is InuYasha and Kagome?"

Miroku smiled and said, "there more friends of mine. They just got married recently so they still act as if there still on honeymoon."

I nodded and smiled.

"IDIOT!!"

"What are you saying?!!? If I didn't- aaagh!!"

"SIT!!!"

"Miroku-san?"

"There here."

A young girl of about 20 came walking in dressed in very strange clothes. Her black hair swished behind her as she sat down with a huff. Soon after a half demon with silver hair and dog ears came stomping in and he looked like he was just thrown to the ground.

"You- YOU!"

"SIT!"

"AAAGH!!!" BOOM!

"Miroku-san?"

"Ah yes. This lady here is Kagome and the one on the floor is her husband Inu Yasha. So Kagome what did Inu Yasha do this time?"

"I wanted to take him back to my time to visit mom but he had to go and eat my friends' cat!! She cried and cried and kept asking me if I've seen him! How can I ever face her again knowing that my husband ate her cat!!!!"

"He was taunting me ok?! What did you expect!!" He sat next to her with a huff and they both seemed angry.

"There so in love," drawled Shippo.

This was love? Then what was it I felt for Kalim? Soon enough they were no longer mad at each other and seemed to be enjoying each others presence.

"Now then. Kagome, Inu Yasha... this...is Ichigo."

I bowed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you lady Kagome, master Inu Yasha."

"I thought only miyoga called us that," said Kagome with a chuckle.

I felt my face redden. Was I not supposed to call them that?

"Oh no it's ok. Please don't think were offended or anything like that! You can just call me Kagome. After all were friends now right?"

I nodded. "Yes." In my mind those words echoed. While they chattered endlessly to one another I began to think back to the days of the village. Even though I had Kalim did I ever have anyone else? My parents always hated me. They told me I was cursed with the unholy power. The other children laughed at me and never let me play. Kalim was my first and only friend. When everyone would hate me to the point of no end I would go to him and he would tell me to be strong. I knew I wasn't meant to have friends, I knew I was meant to be hated, but...Kalim found it in his heart to love me. He loved me till he died....

"Ichigo? You ok?"

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. "Oh...Im fine."

Miroku seemed concerned but I waved him off insisting I was fine. I didn't want them to know about me and the curse of my power. If they did...there smiles of love would become grins of hatred. I must stay in the shadows. Alone...

After eating everyone said there good-byes and headed home.

"You sure your ok Ichigo? You seemed to be a little distant from the others today. Like your mind was somewhere else."

I looked at him and quickly looked away. How could he know? How could he tell what I was thinking? Before no one was able to tell what I was thinking. They said that my thoughts were evil and not meant for those who were not cursed. The only other one who could tell what I was thinking was....Kalim.

"Ichigo?"

I don't know what came over me but something possessed me to be in his arms. In the confusion we had fallen to the ground. I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Just hold me ok?"

He nodded. We stayed like that until I fell asleep.

I awoke when the sun rose and I walked out side. I sat by the shore and thought. What was wrong with me? Why did I all of a sudden have the feeling to embrace him like that? I just went up and hugged him! Like it was something that I do every day! I was jarred from my thoughts when something was dropped into my lap. I saw a hawk fly away and I knew it was a letter from my people. My hands shook as I read the contents:

Dear Ichigo,

How are you fairing? The village people are beginning to loose faith in you my dearest sister. Many have fallen ill and those who have not have fled in order to not risk infection. I am scared sister. Momma cries all the time and Daddy is dead. I've been feeling weak lately and I'm afraid that I might be getting it. Sister you need to hurry! Our people are dying and there's nothing I can do to help. I wish I could have gone with you. I know how lonely you must be. Please hurry before our people are all gone.

May your skies always be blue,

Mikaga

I cried and put the letter aside. That was the first letter I had gotten from my sister. I know she doesn't care about me. She never did. She only wants a cure so she will not perish. That was the feeling that I have gotten from all my letters

"Mikaga...did you really write this letter with no feeling?" Staring at the ocean I felt a sense of calm. I looked at the letter again and sighed. I sensed no feeling in this letter at all. She had only written because she wanted to know if there was hope. She cared nothing for me.

"Hey. I see that you like the ocean."

"Mhm," was my response. I didn't want to face him. Not now. Not after what I did last night. I still don't know why.

He sat next to me and asked, "So you got a letter huh?"

I nodded and gave him the letter to read.

"Wow...."

"Yes. I have to go. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did...."

"So your leaving?" there was a touch of something that I couldn't put my finger on.

I nodded. "I really liked being here with you. You were the second person in my life that was actually nice to me....that actually cared."

Miroku stayed silent as I unfolded the truth about my past. How I was hated as a child and how the villagers never even cared about me.

"Then why? Why spend the rest of your life alone to save people who would rather find you dead?"

I looked away. "Because...I want them to know that I'm not a cursed child. I want them to see that even though I was born with the unholy gift that I can also bring something that can save those from the darkness. I want them to know that I will not submit to their hatred....if I did....then I know Kalim would be sad."

"Was that his name?"

I nodded.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know...I need to find someone who has healing powers...someone who can bring back the dead.....one of the elders told me his name....it was...um....Sesshomaru."

The look on Miroku's face when I said the name was puzzling to me. He looked shocked and happy at the same time. He grabbed me and started to dance.

"I know him! He's Inu Yasha's brother!!"

"YOU DO?!?!"

"Yes Yes!!"

I was so happy that I kissed him. I immediately regretted it and tried to pull away but Miroku wouldn't let me. He held my back and pushed my body towards his and deepened the kiss. At first I was shocked that he was actually kissing me back but then I relaxed and began to enjoy it. He lips felt perfect against mine.

When we parted for air I knew that my face was beet red. I was panting and clinging to him as if I would die if I left the safety of his arms.

He smiled and said, "Well...that was random."

I couldn't help but laugh. He joined me in my laughter. We held hands walking back to the small hut and we slept in each others arms until morning.

When I woke up I stretched and my tail hit Miroku in the face.

"Agh! Watch it will ya!"

"Gomenosai!" I sat up and yawned. "Normally I would be awake long before this time. I feel as though I've slept too much."

"Yeah....usually I have to walk all the way to the beach to find you," he sat up and hugged me from behind and whispered into my ear, "but now I have you right where I want you."

His voice sent shivers up and down my spine. He began kissing my neck and I stiffened. He tongue slid around my collar bone and his hand began caressing my breast. I couldn't help but moan.

"W-What are you d-doing Miroku?" I was near panting.

"Do you want me to stop?" His other hand had found its way under my clothes and was hovering just above where I wanted it the most.

"N-No....please...." I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't help it. The things he was doing to me were driving me mad.

"Good." His fingers entered me and I screamed with pleasure. He moved them around and I began squirming. I wanted him in me and I didn't want to wait.

"Nnnn!" was all I could blurt out.

He smiled and pulled me down and straddled my hips. He brought his lips down to mine for a searing kiss. His tongue poked out and licked my lips asking for entrance. When I opened my mouth slightly his tongue dove in and our tongues met and danced.

He parted my legs and teased me by placing his tip at my entrance and doing nothing more. He rubbed it against me and I began moaning and pleading for more.

He drove into me hard until he was fully in. He waited a minute for me to get adjusted to the large cock that was now buried inside me. I wrapped my legs around him and begged to be taken. He smiled and began driving into me with hard and rough thrusts.

Every time he would thrust into me I screamed louder and louder. The pleasure was too much and my orgasm hit me like a freight train. I moaned his name and fell back. One more thrust into me and he met his end as well. I could feel him fill me with his seed as he screamed my name and fell on top of me.

I nuzzled him in the crook of his neck. "Well," I said, "that was random."

He just laughed. I smiled. "Shall we go and find Inu Yasha so we can go ask Sesshomaru for help?"

I shook my head lazily. "After that I think I'd rather stay here and not move for a while."

He nodded and we dozed off.

I awoke to the sound of Inu Yasha's voice.

"Oi! Ichigo! Miroku! I- OH GOD!!!"

I looked up and said, "Master Inu Yasha?"

Kagome walked in next and turned away quickly with her face all bright red. "Sorry sorry!"

I looked and saw why they had both freaked. Miroku and I were both naked in each others arms... I have no idea where the cover went.

"AGH!! Sorry sorry!!! Please wait out side while Miroku-san and I get dressed! Sorry!!"

They nodded and quickly left. "Miroku?? Come on Miroku wake up. Kagome and Inu Yasha are here and they have something they need to talk to us about."

"nnn..." was his response.

I began hitting him on the head and he finally opened his eyes.

"FINALLY!!! Did you hear what I said earlier?"

"yeah yeah I heard ya," he smiled and kissed me then got up to get dressed.

Even after what happened last night I still couldn't suppress a deep blush.

"You look cute when you do that."

I smiled and got up to get dressed but I couldn't find my clothes anywhere....

"Miroku.....where are my clothes?"

He laughed, "I haven't the slightest idea."

I saw them in a corner and glared at him for lying. He smiled and I laughed. When we walked outside we saw Kagome using over one hundred sit commands on Inu Yasha who was now being smashed into the ground.

"Lady Kagome what has Master Inu Yasha done now?"

Kagome turned and blushed. "Um...he just said something...no big deal." She seemed to be giving me eye daggers though. I wondered if I did something wrong...and also what master Inu Yasha said.

"Anyways back to business. We were wondering if you wanted to come along to visit my time."

"Her time?"

"Oh yeah....Ichigo, Kagome isn't from our era. She's from the future."

"EH!?! The future!! Cool!!!...does that mean I can go too?"

"Of course!"

I was excited but then I remembered my village. "Im sorry Lady Kagome but I cannot go. I must find Lord Sesshomaru and help save my village."

"Oh don't worry about that. Inu Yasha already took care of that. Sesshomaru is probably on his way there."

"You mean my people will be safe?!"

Kagome nodded.

I was so happy that I cried and jumped around saying ,"they'll like me now! They'll like me now! I helped! Im not cursed!! Im not cursed!!"

Kagome and Inu Yasha looked confused but they didn't ask any questions so I assumed they new.

I turned and smiled. "So when are we going Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her wrist which had some strange bracelet.

"Um...about now. Let's go."

I nodded and we headed east. When we got there I was confused. All there was, was some old well.

"Lady Kagome....how are we supposed to go to the future if all we have is this old well?"

Kagome smiled and pushed me in. I screamed but I was suddenly surrounded by blue light. It felt like I was floating downward into the sea. I was gently placed on the ground of the well and looked up.

"Lady Kagome!?! Where are you?! Master Inu Yasha?! Miroku-san!?!"

I saw a little boy poke his head out from the edge of the well and he looked down at me.

"Grandpa! I think Kagome turned into a cat lady!!"

"WHAAAAAT?!!?"

There was lots of noise and then this old man appeared at the edge as well. He was dressed as a Shinto priest and he was muttering things while doing a funny dance. He poured sake all over me.

"Um...sir...excuse me but...WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!"

He looked confused.

"Aren't you Kagome?"

"WHAT!?!! No! my names Ichigo!"

He stroked his beard and said, "ah...I see.." then he left.

I climbed out from the well and looked around. It seems that the well was now somehow inside its own shrine. I sat at the steps and waited for the others to get here. I didn't like this place very much. The future was weird....when did it become acceptable to drop sake on someone's head?

to be continued.....

Authors note:

I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters nor will I ever. I do however own the character Ichigo so no one may take her with out mah permission!!! Actually I developed her character for another friend of mine who was doing this project called the Youkai Syndicate. We did a whole bunch of funny and stupid fan fics and they just made us laugh. I wanted to do the origin of Ichigo and why she always lusted after Miroku in the funny fics. I always wanted to do an Inu Yasha fan fic and I have a thing for Miroku...(can you tell?) haha...but anywho I feel kinda bad because Sango doesn't appear anywhere in my fic. Actually no I don't! I don't like Sango that much!! She's cool and all with her big boomerang thingy and I loooove that little kitty thing but she took Miroku from me!!!! sobs haha I just scared myself a bit...oh well...so yeah submit your reviews and tell me I suck and stuff. Haha alright! Woo! Now I must go and eat some pie then take a nap. Bye bye all!!


End file.
